Son In Law
by kaitouahiru
Summary: The first time John met Castiel, he threatened to shoot him. It's a little more than obvious that John isn't quite ready to call Castiel "son." And to think, he hasn't even met Gabriel yet. AU. Eventually Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabriel
1. Meeting Castiel

__

Me: I think if John ever did meet Castiel, there'd be a lot of power plays... but in the end, I believe that John would (grudgingly) understand that Cass is socially awkward but cares about Dean deeply… and just doesn't understand human references and isn't being funny… or at least, not trying to be funny but he comes across that way. That doesn't mean he won't try and give Castiel a hard time about it.

__

Notes: There is a reference to my story, Baby, Baby, Baby but it doesn't need to be read to understand this story. I know the boys and John aren't always on good terms, but in this story, they are. This is what I think would happen if John were to meet Castiel. AU.

Pairings: main Dean/Castiel, eventually Sam/Gabriel

__

And yes, I'm going to have a story or chapter about John meeting Gabriel!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

__

Chapter 1: Meeting Castiel

_

* * *

_

The angel had been there when John had returned to his boys- actually, he had appeared in front of Bobby's house when John was parking the truck. The angel had stared at him with unrelenting eyes and hadn't even flinched when John pulled his gun out. In fact, the angel rolled his eyes when he pulled out the gun- a very Dean like gesture, John would realize later and said "Hello, John." John felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" John demanded.

"I am an angel of the lord. My name is Castiel," Castiel said. He stared at John, not at the gun and his gaze burned deep, making John uncomfortable. He felt like the man could see into his soul by the way he was looking at him with such intensity.

"There's no such thing," John said but his voice didn't have the same conviction Dean's had had when they had met for the first time, Castiel noted. He was skeptical. He knew there were things out there that he didn't know about. He just wasn't very accepting of the idea that there were angels.

"Dean said the same thing," Castiel said. John hesitated before he switched he safety off the gun. The two stared at each other and John took aim for the shot as the door slammed open.

"Dad, don't shoot him!" Dean shouted, running out to stop his dad. "That's Cass!" John stared at his son, wondering what the hell kind of friends his sons had made in his absence. Castiel titled his head calmly as Dean put his body in front of Castiel's, blocking any hope of John taking a shot.

"Cass, what the hell man?" Dean groaned. "Why didn't you mojo yourself inside?"

"You said you didn't want me 'mojo-ing' in your bubble-"

"I meant I wanted you to appear more than two inches away from me, Cass!" Dean said, muttering something about socially inept angels. Castiel just continued to stare at Dean until Dean looked away, but not at John. Just away from the intensity. "And I know you can do it! You've done it before." Dean insisted.

"I cannot always control the exact inch of where I end up Dean," Castiel said but something had changed in the trench coat man's tone, as if he was teasing Dean and if the easygoing look on Dean's face was anything to go by, he was. John couldn't really tell because Castiel's facial expression had pretty much remained the same since he first appeared.

"Dean," John said, reminding the other two that he was present.

"Dad," Dean grinned, walking over to him to hug him. "Uh, you're not going to shoot Cass, are you?" John eyed the man suspiciously.

"Not unless he gives me reason too," John smiled and then lowered his voice. "Dean, I think you're friend's missing a few screws in the head."

"Yeah, he's socially inept, I know," Dean groaned. "I'm trying to work on him but-"

"No, Dean, I mean he thinks he's an angel," John said.

"Yeah, he is," Dean said.

"An angel? Are you a little loose in the head too? Dean, there's no such thing," John insisted.

"I said the same thing. Then I stabbed him," Dean said.

"Dean-"

"Dad, I did every test imaginable on him. Trust me; he's an angel," Dean said, "Right Cass?"

"Right, Dean," Castiel said, head still titled but with warm affection in his eyes. The last setnece the "angel" said didn't sound as if it belonged on his tongue. It sounded awkward, as if he was trying it out for the first time.

"Hey, Dean, Cass- dad?" Sam stopped.

"Hey, Sam," John smiled. Sam grinned and walked over to hug his old man and even with the angel intruder, John felt like his family was back together. He watched as Dean walked over to Castiel, slinging an arm around him with ease, talking about the Impala while Castiel just tilted his head further and listened. Maybe they were even more of the family they used to be, because the smile on Dean's face was genuine. Then Sam saw the gun.

"What's with the gun?" Sam asked.

"That's-" John said, looking nervously at the angel and his son.

"Dad tried to shoot Cass. Thought he was a demon," Dean said.

"Oh, okay," Sam said. "You, uh, didn't shoot him, did you?"

"No," Castiel answered. "But he was willing too." Dean groaned and their attentions turned to him.

"Cass, we talked about this too. TMI, remember?" Dean asked.

"I do not understand why you don't just say Too Much Information," Castiel frowned. Dean groaned again.

"Cass… do you understand anything I do? Don't answer that," Dean snapped and Castiel responded with a smirk. John had the feeling Castiel understood Dean a lot better than most people due to the smirk he was wearing. There was a moment of silence and John turned back to Sam, about to ask him something, thinking Castiel wasn't going to respond to Dean.

"I understand that you believe you have given birth to the Impala," Castiel said. Dean glared at the angel who disappeared.

"Cass!" he shouted.

"Do they have a few screws loose?" John asked.

"That's how they usually are, so yeah," Sam nodded.

"You sure I'm not in a djinn's world or something?" John asked.

"If you are, then so am I," Sam said.

"How often does he come by?" John asked.

"Cass?" Sam asked. "Uh, whenever he needs something or we need help."

"How often is that?" John asked.

"Every few weeks or so," Sam shrugged. "Don't really keep track. He's visiting a bit more though." John nodded, keeping a close eye on the way his son was casually keeping his arm around the angel's shoulders and how Castiel was watching Dean as if he were the most interesting thing since sliced bread.

"Hey, Cass, what did you stop by for?" Sam asked, throwing himself into the conversation. Dean looked at his brother, a little annoyed at being interrupted but removed his arm from Castiel's shoulders. Castiel looked almost surprised at the interruption himself but he recovered before Dean did.

If you weren't looking for emotions or information on Castiel's face, John noted, then you wouldn't find anything.

"Can't he just stop by, Sam?" Dean asked.

"I did come for a purpose, Dean," Castiel said.

"And that purpose was…?" Dean prodded. Castiel met his gaze and they stared at each other until Sam cleared his throat. Castiel took out a cell phone and held it out to Dean. Dean took the cell phone, one eye brow raised.

"Did you forget how to use it again, Cass?" Dean asked.

"No. The voice says I'm out of minutes," Castiel said.

"We'll get you some more," Dean promised.

"Thank you, Dean. Sam," Castiel nodded and his eyes passed over each Winchester as he said their name. "John." And then he disappeared.

"So... that's an angel?" John asked.

"Yep, that's Cass," Dean said, sounding as if he were proud. It was a foreign note in his eldest son's voice unless he was talking about his brother, his latest conquest in bed, or the Impala. John wasn't quite sure how he felt about his son _fawning_- because, yes, Dean was fawning- over an angel. An angel. In a man's body.

"You know, I thought angels would be taller," John commented.

"That's just a vessel. His true form is the size of the Chrysler building," Dean said.

"And I tried to shoot an angel? I'm going to Hell. Again," John said.

"Hey, Dean stabbed the guy," Sam shrugged. "Somehow, I think you're okay."

"Boys, why the hell're you outside? Ya idjits, it's freezing!" Bobby said, stepping outside. "John?"

"Hey, Bobby," John smiled, waving at his old friend. Bobby stared at John before he went back inside. The Winchesters looked at each other, confused, but they all had a pretty good idea of what Bobby was doing. They were just hoping he wouldn't... Bobby was more forgiving than that, right? The Winchester's hopes were in vain however, when Bobby stormed out of the house, holding what was more than likely, a loaded gun.

"You damned idjit!" Bobby shouted. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Bobby, don't shoot!" Dean and Sam shouted while John hid his snickers and hid behind his truck. He felt a breeze play through his hair and he looked around. He saw no one but he felt a familiar presence. He looked up at the sky and smiled. _You were right, Mary. Angels are watching over our boys_.

But that didn't mean John was ready to accept him yet...

And there was really no time to think about Castiel's relationship with Dean when Bobby was pointing a gun at him and threatening to shoot.


	2. Arguing With Castiel

_Sorry this chapter took awhile but I wanted this one to be special because the idea for this chapter is the whole reason I wrote Son In Law! _

_Thanks White-Tigers-of-Darkness, Like-A-Ghozt-That-Isnt-There, MidnightTipToe, GleekGirl15, Unralh, kyatariina, whomii2, XXXHells Angel of deathXXX,Shadow Cat17, andOpheliacAngel for reviewing!_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

_Chapter 2: Arguing With Castiel_

* * *

"Dad found a hunt," Dean said. Sam frowned at him.

"I thought we were taking a break," Sam said.

"He needs help this time, Sammy," Dean said.

"Dad never needs help. If you want to do the whole father son bonding thing, Dean, go play catch at the park or go find some girl in a bar to hook up with!" Sam shouted. "You said we were taking a rest after last time! You almost got killed!"

"But I didn't, Sam!" Dean snapped. "I'm going on this hunt and that's final!"

"But Dean-" Sam protested.

"Sam, I'm older than you!" Dean warned.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Sam declared.

"No, you're not!" Dean snapped.

"I'm not ten anymore, Dean! You can't tell me what to do!" Sam snapped.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Hey! What're you idjits arguing about now?" Bobby demanded. Sam and Dean glared at each other. "Well?"

"Dean's going on a hunt with Dad," Sam said.

"Didn't you two agree to take a break?" Bobby frowned.

"Dad wants me to help," Dean said. "I'm fine."

"Dean, you are not fine," Sam said.

"I am too!" Dean snapped. "Where are you going?" He followed Sam outside. Bobby just rolled his eyes.

"Bobby, can we help you put away the food that you bought because we're crashing at your place? Why, sure boys. That'd be great," Bobby grumbled under his breath, walking into the kitchen to put things away.

"Cass!" Sam shouted. "Cass!" (1)

"Don't call Cass for this!" Dean hissed. "Cass, don't come down here!"

"Cass, he's being stupid and pigheaded!" Sam shouted.

"I am not!" Dean snapped. "You keep your feathered ass up in heaven!"

"What the hell are you two yelling about? Dean, it's time to go!" John said.

"I'm coming too!" Sam said.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean said. John stared at his sons as the younger one trudged his way towards the Impala, followed by his older brother. He frowned and looked up at the sky, wondering what kind of influence Castiel had on Dean… and Sam too, as a side note. It was obvious that Castiel was closer to Dean by the first and last encounter. Sam seemed to be a side note to Castiel.

* * *

"What's going on this time, Sam?" John asked. Sam had his arms crossed in the seat of the truck. The plan was for Dean to lure the thing out and then run back towards Sam and John where they had traps set. Trolls. Big and dumb. John really hated hunting them because one swing from the damned things could break more than a few ribs. John avoided them when he could (not that there were very many to hunt) but they were a nuisance and they had to go.

"Nothing," Sam said.

"Sam," John said, glancing at Sam's bitch face.

"He wasn't supposed to go on any hunts for awhile," Sam said. "He almost died last time."

"Sam, this is a dangerous job, you know that," John said. "And he didn't say no-"

"Of course he didn't say no! You never give him a choice!" Sam snapped.

"He-" John cut himself off when he heard the telltale sign of a troll's stomping feet. "Out of the car. Now!" Sam knew an order when he heard one and even though he had the history of disobeying John. He didn't need to be told when a matter was urgent or not.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "You alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Dean shouted back, nursing his right arm. He was limping heavily and John could just barely make out blood dripping down the side of Dean's face and chest. It was probably out of sheer stubbornness- the Winchester Way- that Dean was still standing and running about.

"Take aim, Sam," John said. Sam looked doubtfully at his dad, obviously wanting to go and help his older brother. "Sam!"

"There's more than one!" Dean shouted. "Sam, look out!" Sam turned and barely managed to avoid the main impact of one of the troll's violent swings. It still caught him and sent him flying into John. John was thrown to the ground, grabbing his son and blocking him from the hard impact of the ground as best as he could.

"Dad!" Sam said.

"Go help your brother!" John ordered. "Go!"

"But what about-"

"Go, Sam!" John ordered. Sam took off towards his brother, shooting at the trolls to get their attention away from Dean. John got up, cursing as he felt his ankle buckle underneath him but he got up anyways, running towards his boys to help them out. Never let it be said that John Winchester wasn't a stubborn son of a gun.

"Sam, get out of here!" Dean ordered.

"Not happening, Dean!" Sam said.

"Take Dad and go!" Dean said. "I'll be fine!"

"Did one of those trolls hit your head or something? We're not leaving you!" Sam said.

"Alright, we need to split up," John ordered. "Sam, take your brother and run-"

"We can't split up, dad," Dean said. "Your ankle's busted." John cursed. He had been hoping that Dean hadn't noticed.

"I'll stay, you two get out of here," Sam said. "I'm the one who's injured the least and I'm the fastest." Dean and John exchanged looks through the gun fire. Neither of them was keen on letting the youngest Winchester handle things on his own.

"Alright, here's the plan," John said. "Run in separate directions. Make your way to the car and get the dynamite out. Light these bastards up and then we get the hell out of here, deal? Ready- go!" John ran to the left, where the trolls were closer to. Sam was running straight up the middle and Dean was going to circle towards the right- but instead of the trolls focusing on John like he had intended, they focused on the most injured- Dean.

Easy pickings were easy pickings.

Dean cursed and tried running in a different direction. John began running towards his oldest son but the trolls were faster because of their size. The trolls may be big and stupid but Dean wasn't in a covered area where he could try and hide. The trolls took after him. Dean tripped with a shout, trying to scoot back and shoot at the trolls at the same time.

"Dean!" John shouted as the troll was about to crush Dean with the bottom of its foot. John stopped and covered his eyes when lightning flashed. When he opened them, expecting to find his oldest son crushed and dead, he saw Castiel in front of Dean, holding the troll off with one arm.

"Dean, what did I say about being careful?" Castiel asked darkly.

"Sorry, Cass," Dean said with a lopsided grin. "Careful doesn't exactly run in the Winchester blood."

"Well it had better start," Castiel snarled, pushing the troll off simply by bending his knees and then pushing upwards. "Sam, now!" Sam threw the dynamite as Castiel picked Dean up and disappeared. Castiel reappeared with an unconscious Dean by the car as John ran to his family and the angel.

"Is he alright?" John asked.

"No thanks to you," Castiel glared at John. John glared back.

"He's my son-" John said.

"He's my charge," Castiel snapped.

"And where were you?" John demanded. "If he's your charge, why didn't you stop this before it got this bad?"

"I told him I was not here to sit on his shoulder and I'm not," Castiel growled. "As for where I was, I had other matters to attend to. I _saved_ him! Where were _you_? _You_ were on the other side of the field!" John's hands clenched into fists.

"Give me my son," John ordered. Castiel glared at John.

"No,"

"Cass, is he going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"He needs stitches," Castiel said curtly.

"Can you take him back to Bobby's?" Sam asked.

"Sam-" John said.

"He'll be safe with Cass and he can get him there faster than we can," Sam rebutted. "Cass?" Castiel nodded and left.

"Sam, you had no right-" John said.

"No right?" Sam demanded. "Dean's my _brother_! I have more of a right to him then you do! I've been around him _every day_ since I dropped out of college! Even Cass has more of a right to him then you do! Cass is actually around when we need him. I'm driving." John stared after his youngest as he waited for his dad to get into the car. They didn't talk the whole way home.

* * *

"I'm fine, Sam," Dean sighed. "Cass did his mojo and I'm all healed now."

"You are not fine," Sam snapped. "If you don't rest, you're going to get an infection. Even Cass said so."

"Since when do you listen to Cass? No offense, Cass," Dean added. "I forgot, were you prelaw or premed because you're bitchy for someone in prelaw!"

"Dean, your brother is just worried about you," Castiel intervened. "You should rest." John watched from his angle in the next room of how Dean looked away with a pout and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mean I have to like it," Dean snapped. Castiel's eyes softened and when Sam left the room, he put his hand on Dean's arm. Dean looked up and the two stared at each other. Just stared. They did that a lot, John noted.

"Bobby," John said.

"What?" Bobby grunted.

"What's the deal with those two?" John asked. "Why do they keep staring at each other?"

"Well, John, if you bothered to check your messages once in awhile or call," Bobby said pointedly. "You'd know Castiel was the one who pulled our boy outta hell." John looked away from Bobby and back towards Dean and Castiel sharply. Castiel was gone now but Dean was looking upwards towards the sky- the heavens.

* * *

(1) When your brother is being an idiot, call his angel boyfriend.


	3. Understanding Castiel

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

_Thanks XXXHells Angel of deathXXX, hamithehamister, kyatariina, JJJFan, Shannara810, Like-A-Ghozt-That-Isnt-There, Shadow Cat17, musicgirl141, Queen DJ, and White-Tigers-of-Darkness for reviewing! _

_Chapter 3: Understanding Castiel_

* * *

"Where's Dean?" John asked, looking around the room.

"Sleeping," Sam said. For Dean's sake, John was guessing, things had gone back to relatively normal. Sam and John were still tense with each other but they weren't being openly hostile about it. Dean was happy with things so that seemed to mean Sam was happy too and if his boys were happy, John was happy. Well, John was happy as long as the subject called Castiel was avoided. He wasn't very fond of the angel but how could he be mad at the one who pulled his boy out of Hell?

"It's ten o' clock," John frowned.

"Don't worry about it," Sam shrugged. "He'll be up in a minute."

"What did you do?" John asked, glancing at his youngest son with a little concern. Were his sons starting another prank war? The last time John had been around for that… well, he came back from a short hunt to find his youngest son bald.

"I'm not going to do anything," Sam said.

"CASS, WHAT THE HELL?"

"Thanks, Cass!" Sam shouted. "Want pancakes?"

"I do not require sustenance," Castiel said, appearing in front of him.

"Suit yourself," Sam shrugged. "Even if they're chocolate chip pancakes?"

Of course, John wasn't sure how much to expect of the "angel." He didn't think he'd be seeing him often at all, since after the save from the troll, Castiel had been AWOL. Looking back, John realized Dean had been grumpy about it. Ever since Sam had told Dean to, "Just call Cass already if you miss him so much!" Not that Dean took the advice.

"Maybe I should take my leave now," Castiel mused, glancing at the stairs to where Dean was storming down them.

"Do as you want," Sam shrugged. "Something else you wanted, Cass?" Castiel opened his mouth to answer but instead he reappeared in front of the stairs, catching Dean as the stairs literally changed into a ramp and Dean fell down.

"Damn it! Gabriel!" Dean shouted. "Where are you, you runt?" John rolled his eyes at his son's behavior, not giving a second thought to who this "Gabriel" was. He walked out to meet Bobby outside and maybe work on a car or two before he took off for another hunt- solo, this time.

* * *

He didn't think the angel would be around Dean so often but he wasn't exactly surprised when he was at the bar with his boys and Castiel strolled in, commanding power and respect with each step he took. John would admit only privately to himself about how he was awed by the presence the angel had- even if he was a little on the short side. Even Sam was watching the angel's entrance.

"'Bout time you showed up," Dean grunted. Then John noticed that Dean had not once turned around and talked before Castiel was even in his vision. Castiel merely titled his head and sat down.

"My apologies. I had other matters to attend to," Castiel said. "Sam, Gabriel says hello."

"Just hello?" Sam asked.

"More or less,"

"Who's Gabriel?" John asked.

"My brother,"

"Another angel,"

"A dick," And everyone turned towards Dean.

"What? He is!" Dean said.

"Very poetic, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes.

"I thought angels would be taller," John said.

"This is just a vessel. My true form is the size of your Chrysler building," Castiel glared at John. John just glared back. He wasn't going to back down to this… this newcomer. John wasn't quite sure he was an angel just yet. He certainly didn't act very angelic.

"I assure you, I am," Castiel said.

"Wait, did you say vessel? You're_ possessing_ some bastard?" John demanded.

"Its fine, dad," Dean said. "We've met the guy. You are eating once in awhile, right, Cass?"

"I do not require food," Castiel said.

"No, but Jimmy does. Give the guy a break once in awhile, huh?" Dean asked. Castiel rolled his eyes but he didn't object when Dean ordered a drink for him. John hadn't thought anything weird of it. He was a little off put by Castiel's presence. He didn't really think anything of Castiel's presence until the bartender came over to Dean, her number on a napkin and a flirtatious smile on her face and Dean flat out ignored her. He ignored her smile, her low cut top, the number on the napkin, and the little huff she gave when she realized he was only interested in talking to Castiel.

But that wasn't what had John convinced there was something going on between Dean and Castiel.

"Hey," the bartender said, reaching over the bar at one last attempt to get Dean's attention. She brushed her hand against his forearm and Dean _jumped_. Violently. Literally. High. John stared at his son, frown marring his face.

"Dean?" John asked.

"Sorry, uh, got burnt there. It's still sensitive," Dean offered a polite smile to the waitress.

"Burnt?" John asked, ignoring Sam's restraining hand. "You okay, Dean?" He reached to move the clothes so he could see the burn on Dean's arm but Castiel beat him to it, in a different way. He laid a hand on Dean's arm and Dean's eyes fluttered close. Like literally fluttered. John stared at the sight before him. What the hell? When had Dean become a _chick_?

"Dean?" Castiel asked with his head tilted. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, thanks Cass," Dean said, refusing to look at the angel or anyone else for that matter.

"I must go now, Dean. Sam, John. I will return later," It didn't escape John's notice that he added the other two Winchesters as an afterthought.

"Later, Cass," Sam said. John just nodded to the angel, noticing Dean didn't respond to the goodbye but his mood was replaced by a forced kind of cheer, trying to keep the party alive.

"You're burnt?" John smirked. Sam snickered and Dean shot them both a glare.

"Shut up," he said. Sam muttered something that suspiciously sounded like, "branded by an angel," John couldn't really be sure but Dean obviously knew what he said because he flipped his little brother off.

"Bitch,"

"Jerk,"

Castiel returned when both of his boys- yes, Sam too surprisingly, were smashed. John was a little tipsy but he wasn't as drunk as his boys.

"Aren't you worried about people seeing you just pop in?" John asked.

"No," Castiel said, straight and to the point. John could probably like this guy, if he knew what the hell his deal was.

"You and my son… what's going on with you two?" John demanded.

"Which son? You have three," Castiel said.

"Dean,"

"I gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition," Castiel said and then abruptly changed the subject. "Are you able to help Sam?" He already had Dean's arm around his shoulders, supporting his son quite easily. He walked forward with Dean and stopped when John laid a hand on his shoulder, slightly more sober than he had been a moment before.

"You expect me to believe _you_ saved my boy from Hell?" John asked Castiel, looking him over again.

"I don't care whether you believe anything. My orders were to save Dean and I did," Castiel said.

"Orders or not… thank you, Cass, was it?" John asked, removing his hand.

"Castiel," he corrected. "But your sons have an aversion to my full name- _all_ of them... and Bobby too." John put Sam's arm around his shoulders, walking by Castiel as he said:

"That means they like you," John said.

"Drunk again?" Bobby grunted. "You staying too, feathers?" Castiel looked like a fish out of water, surprised that Bobby had offered. "You know where everything is. Keep watch over the boys, huh? Can you get him upstairs?" John scoffed and gave Bobby a look that he expected to be returned but Bobby wasn't returning the look. Castiel adjusted Dean slightly before reaching under Dean's legs and lifting him up like he was a bride.

"I'll be back for Sam," Castiel said, carrying Dean upstairs.

"Why don't you just mojo him up?" John asked. "Can't you do that?"

"Bobby has a 'no mojo in the house' rule'," Castiel said.

But when Castiel threw Sam over his shoulder in a fireman's hold, John got the feeling carrying Dean up the stairs wasn't just about the rule, if the angel even cared about that. He glanced at Bobby to see if his fellow hunter had anything to say about it but the man was stubbornly looking away from him.

Because the next morning, he appeared next to Dean at the breakfast table.

"Jimmy wanted pancakes," he said in explanation.

"Better load him up them," Bobby said, tossing Castiel a plate which the angel caught gracefully. "Go on. I ain't your maid." Castiel put a few pancakes on his plate and sat down next to Dean.

"Where'd you go last night?" Dean asked. "I thought you crashed on the floor."

"I had matters to attend to," Castiel answered. Dean looked annoyed with the answer but then when Castiel looked at the pancakes with no idea what to do, Dean changed face and showed Castiel how to eat his pancakes.

* * *

And since Castiel had saved his boy from Hell, it wasn't so bad that the angel kept popping in and out as he pleased, John mused. Besides it wasn't like anything was going on between Dean and Cass. It was just a bond. Who wouldn't bond with someone who pulled them out of Hell?

He didn't realize how wrong he was until he shouted for Dean to come in and eat because lunch was ready. Dean crawled out from under a car, shirtless, and that was when John saw the mark.

"_Burnt?" John asked, ignoring Sam's restraining hand. "You okay, Dean?" He reached to move the clothes so he could see the burn on Dean's arm but Castiel beat him to it, in a different way. He laid a hand on Dean's arm and Dean's eyes fluttered close._

Dean wasn't burnt. He was _marked. Branded_.

* * *

And if you couldn't guess from this chapter, Gabriel's going to be in the next chapter or the one after that. ;)


	4. What's Castiel's Is Castiel's

_Thanks _XXXHells Angel of deathXXX, White-Tigers-of-Darkness, Like-A-Ghozt-That-Isnt-There, Blarrg, Shadow Cat17, Mme Snake, hamithehamister, kyatariina, Shannara810, and PsychoticNari for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

_Chapter 4: What's Castiel's is Castiel's_

* * *

Dean crawled out from under a car, shirtless, and that was when John saw the mark.

"Dean, what the Hell is _that_?" John shouted. Dean finished pulling a shirt over his head, startled as his father began to make his way over to him. Sam and Bobby, having heard the shouting, looked out the window. Sam decided to make his way outside before Bobby could stop him. The older man sighed and grabbed his shot gun. Someone had to keep order around here.

"What're you doing?" Dean demanded. "Dad, this is so not cool! I didn't say I wouldn't come to lunch. Stop it!" John finally wrestled the sleeve up Dean's arm, staring at Castiel's mark. His fingers unknowingly brushed over the mark and Dean flinched away, pulling his sleeve down.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"What's that brand on your shoulder, Dean?" John demanded.

"That's from one Cass pulled me out of Hell," Dean shifted uncomfortably. "And it's not a brand- it's a mark." Sam snorted but it turned into a coughing fit when Dean and John glared at him. And of course, Castiel couldn't just stay away because of the old saying, "speak of the devil and the devil shall appear"… or angel, in this case.

"Hello," Castiel said.

"Hello?" John demanded, throwing his hands in the air. "Hello."

"Yes," Castiel said.

"Hello," John said again.

"That _is_ still the term?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, Cass, it is," Dean said, "Come on, let's go." Castiel didn't question Dean as the hunter took him by the elbow and began leading him away.

"Wait," John ordered. "Angel boy and I need to talk." Castiel stopped, making Dean jerk and take a step forward. Castiel reached out and steadied Dean, turning around.

"'Boy'?" Castiel repeated.

"You heard me," John said. Castiel glared at John and in a blink of the eye, reappeared in front of the father Winchester.

"Cass-" Dean said.

"I am older than you. I am as old as creation itself. I was there when _Dean_ was born. I was there when _you_ were born. You should treat me with some-"

"Hey, what's shaking everybody?" Sam stifled a groan and Dean smacked his forehead. Bobby shook his head and went back inside. John stared at the newcomer. Castiel huffed and turned around angrily.

"You, Gabriel, have awful timing," Castiel said. Sam actually groaned out loud this time and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay, pot, meet kettle," Dean said. "Come on."

"Dean, my name is Castiel," the angel blinked, letting Dean pull him again.

"I know that, Cass,"

"But-"

"Never mind, Cass!"

"Heya, Sammy," Gabriel grinned.

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam snapped "If he calls me Sammy again and you want to kill him, dad, go ahead." John wasn't sure if his son was joking or not. Gabriel just continued grinning, reaching out to ruffle Sam's hair. Sam swatted the hand away, glaring at the- the angel?

"Don't tell me you're an angel too," John grunted. Gabriel looked at John, eyes full of mischief.

"Archangel, actually," Gabriel said. "Gabriel, the archangel, messenger of heaven-"

"Demigod, trickster, and Loki," Sam said, "Did I leave anything out?" John was staring at Gabriel now, mouth open.

"Hmmm… yep, I'm a brother and a father too," Gabriel said.

"A…" Sam turned towards Gabriel for the first time, staring at him. "You never told me you were a father."

"Sure I am. How could you not know? You're in the library twenty-four seven like a nerd," Gabriel said. "Loki, father of Fenrir, Jormungand, and Hel." Sam stared at Gabriel like he was a puzzle- and John knew how his son felt about puzzles. "What? Still thought I was a virgin after my millennia of living? How could you be so innocent after living with your hound dog of a brother? Or even being you?" Sam blushed and sputtered, glaring at Gabriel as he tried to think of something coherent to say.

"Father of who?" John asked.

"Fenrir, a large wolf, Jormungand, the Midgard serpent, and Hel of the underworld," Sam said. Gabriel nodded.

"Did your research, huh, Sammy?" Gabriel asked.

"But didn't-"

"Another time, another place, Sammy," Gabriel said, looking around. "Where'd Dean go?"

"_You_ want to see _Dean_?" Sam asked disbelieving.

"No, I want to see Cass but you don't know where Cass is but Cass is usually with Dean," Gabriel said.

"If he's with Dean, fixing the Impala," Sam said.

"Thanks, kiddo. See you, pops," Gabriel grinned and then snapped his fingers, disappearing. John stared at the spot Gabriel had been and then pulled up a chair next to Sam before clearing his throat. His younger turned towards him.

"Yeah, dad?"

"You and… uh, Gabriel… are you two like Castiel and Dean?" John asked. Sam snorted.

"_No one_ is like Dean and Cass," Sam said. "But you don't exactly have any say on the matter of whether they get together or not. Don't you _dare_ tell Dean he can't be with Cass." John stared down his son. No matter how often Sam rebelled, John still couldn't get used to it. Even though he knew he should expect it, Sam's rebellion kept throwing him a loop.

"Castiel is… not human, Sam," John said.

"Exactly. He's not human. He's an _angel_. Dean doesn't need some apple pie life complete with a white picket fence complete with a wife and two point five kids," Sam said. "Dean needs an angel who's going to overlook everything he has done, thinks he's done, and blames himself for! That's Castiel!"

"What Dean needs is time with his father," John snapped. 'To get his head straight,' he added as a silent afterthought.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before he went to Hell!" Sam snapped. "Gabriel!"

"What's up, Sam?" Gabriel asked, appearing next to Sam.

"Take me somewhere!" Sam ordered. "I don't care where-" Gabriel grinned and held up his fingers to snap. "As long as it doesn't involve crocodiles-" Gabriel's smile dropped, "pink flamingoes, haunted houses, fake ghosts, bakeries, sweet food, artery killing food, mountains, clouds, walking on water-"

"Sam," Gabriel interrupted. "You're killing all my fun. I won't even take you to the _circus _at this point. Just tell me where you want to go."

"The circus!" Sam said, frustrated.

"Sam, wait-" John said before they disappeared. With a huff, he turned towards Bobby. "Is Sam still afraid of clowns?"

"Ask Dean," Bobby shrugged. "Hey, Gabriel, make sure you feed him this time!"

"He couldn't have heard you," John frowned but a small explosion of fireworks told them otherwise.

* * *

"You normally get your freak on by watching my son sleep?" John asked the angel. Castiel turned slightly. He didn't look angry or insulted by John's words. He looked how he usually did- and it pissed John off a little bit.

"My presence seems to… rid him of his nightmares," Castiel answered before turning back to Dean. "You know Dean is safe with me. Why are you so concerned?" John glared at the angel's back, eyes softening a bit as Dean shifted in his sleep fitfully. He made a move to be the one to be at Dean's side, to be the one to cover his forehead and tell him it was okay but Castiel beat him to it.

"Shh," Castiel hushed. "You're okay." John's hands clenched into fists because even though Dean wasn't six years old anymore, he was still his son. He should be the one comforting him- not some random angel John hadn't even known existed. He turned around and was about to take his leave when Castiel's voice stopped him.

"That was in his memories. You and Mary used to do that for him," Castiel said.

"Why did you brand my son?" John asked. "Don't pretend like you don't know. I know a brand when I see one." John was expecting a lecture. He just wasn't expecting for the angel to reappear in front of him to deliver it to him.

"I _put_ his body together after it had been torn to pieces over and over by demons and hell hounds. I _found _his soul and healed it. I _dove_ into the pits of Hell for your son. I think I deserve _some_ claim," Castiel glared at John. There was a ruffle of feathers and Sam was back, looking slightly off balance and standing next to the angel who had taken him to the circus- Gabriel.

"I hate clowns," Sam announced, walking away from Gabriel.

"You said take you to the circus, Sammy boy!" Gabriel called cheekily. "How was I supposed to know you didn't like clowns?"

"I told you I didn't like clowns! I told you to take me somewhere else!" Sam snapped. "Running low on angel juice, my ass! I'm going to bed."

"Wait a minute!" John said and Sam stopped, still looking a little bit queasy, from the angel transportation or the clowns, John didn't know.

"Yeah, dad?" Sam asked.

"Where have you been?" John asked.

"I'm not seventeen anymore, dad," Sam said.

"Sam," John frowned. "You're still my son."

"Gabriel ain't gonna hurt Sam but if you want to gank him, go right ahead. I won't stop you," Dean said from inside the room. The ruckus had apparently woke him up. "Where's Cass?" John looked around and realized the angel was no longer there.

"He left," John said.

"Oh. Okay. Dad, I need to talk to you," Dean said, suddenly looking nervous.

"Everything okay?" John asked.

"Sam, Gabe, give us a minute," Dean said instead.

"Sure thing," Sam said, grabbing Gabe by the collar. "Let's go."

"Dean?" John asked.

"I… I need you to lay off Cass," Dean said. "The dude got me out of _Hell_, dad. If that doesn't get him some respect, I don't know what does. I don't always treat him the best but at least I'm not yelling at him every other turn."

"I'm not-"

"Sam told me you yelled at him for saving my life- again," Dean said. "I- he's my friend." John wasn't quite sure how he felt about the way Dean looked slightly unsure about the last words coming out of his mouth.

"I don't trust him," John said stubbornly.

"You don't have to trust him… just, be nice to him," Dean grimaced at the words and John grimaced too; those words didn't sound like they should be coming out of his son's mouth.

"Fine," John said, storming out of the room and throwing the door open to Sam's room, where Gabriel was perched happily on the bed while Sam was reading through some book on a chair.

"Okay, Gabriel, what remarkable thing did you do?" John demanded, interrogating the archangel.

"You'll have to ask the ladies. Sammy and I haven't got that far yet," Gabriel winked and John pointedly ignored the comment because his youngest son was glaring at the archangel.

"Cass got my oldest boy out of Hell. What did you do?" John asked. Gabriel looked at the sky thoughtfully.

"I killed your oldest about one hundred times and kept bringing him back to life to teach Sam a lesson," Gabriel grinned.


	5. Castiel's Mark

Thanks Ookami Sakura, Ginger Guardian Angel, .angel, Mme Snake, Riddle Master 101, TheDevilsDaughter267, Shannara810, Queen DJ, Escapedslave99, PsychoticNari, SarahTee, loverofstuff1224, White-Tigers-of-Darkness, watergoddesskasey, and hamithehamister for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

_Chapter 5: Castiel's Mark_

* * *

Of course, Sam should have known Gabriel would disappear at the most convenient moment for him and the least convenient moment for everyone else. Sam rubbed the back of his neck and tried to walk away.

"Samuel," John growled. Sam swallowed and looked away. No one called his Samuel. He must be in really big trouble. "Was he telling the truth?"

"Well…" Sam fidgeted.

"Sam," John demanded.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"What?" Dean shouted back.

"A little help out here!" Sam shouted. Dean came out of his room.

"What?"

"Did Gabriel kill you?" John demanded.

"Who cares? Everything else has," Dean grumbled. "I'm tired of getting killed and then getting brought back to life. You hear that, you friggin' angels! When I die next time, I want to _stay _dead!"

"And he wants to be old!" Sam added quickly. "Very, very old!" John stared after his sons as they argued about the finer points of death.

So John, who could have been a detective if he wasn't a hunter, decided to get to the bottom of what was happening with his sons and their respective angels?

"Dean," John said.

"Yeah, Dad?" Dean asked.

"You and Castiel… what's going on between you two?" John asked.

"He- uh- we're friends," Dean said.

"Just-" John asked doubtfully but Sam interrupted them.

"Dean, I think a bird pooped on the Impala!" Sam shouted.

"What? God damn it! I'm shooting the damned thing!" Dean shouted, grabbing the shot gun to hunt down the poor nonexistent bird. Sam sent a prayer, hoping that there were no actual birds around for Dean to kill.

"Do not ask about Dean and Cass. Once you do, Dean goes all weird and then he goes to some strip club trying to prove that he's not gay even though Cass doesn't technically have a gender," Sam said.

"He that bad?" John asked.

"Well, he had to get something from you," Bobby said.

"Me?" John asked.

"Yeah, you, ya idjit," Bobby grunted. "I'm going to go stop Dean from killing 'the bird.'" He gave Sam a pointed look.

"You and… uh, Gabriel… are you two like Castiel and Dean?" John asked. Sam snorted.

"_No one_ is like Dean and Cass," Sam said.

"And you two aren't…" John asked.

"Aren't… oh, what? No, dad, no!" Sam said, looking as uncomfortable out as John felt. "Save the questioning for Dean! Me and Gabriel? No way." John watched his son leave in a huff. John glared up at the ceiling.

"Mary, they're your sons alright. Have to come to terms about things in their own way," John shook his head. "Castiel, can you come down here? We need to talk." He waited for a few minutes and the angel didn't show. Sighing, he turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the angel behind him.

"Don't do that! I could have shot you!" John said.

"You could have," Castiel acknowledged. "But human bullets don't bother me."

"What does hurt you?" John asked.

"I am not going to assist in helping you find methods to get rid of my brother," Castiel said. John really should have seen that one coming.

"There more of you angels coming that I should know about then?" John asked.

"I believe the saying is… I'll let you know," Castiel mulled the words over.

"You and Dean… what are you to each other?" John asked. "And don't give me the 'I raised him out of Hell' line." Castiel tilted his head.

"Dean is my friend," he said and there was an edge of pride etched in his voice that John couldn't help but notice.

"That… brand on his shoulder, is it permanent?" John asked. Castiel's eyes hardened then and the angel's entire posture changed from stiff to defensive- angry. If John had been anyone else, he would have backed off but he was John Winchester. Winchesters ran stubborn.

"It is _my_ mark," Castiel said.

"Cass? Dad?" Dean asked. "Everything alright here?"

"Everything is… fine Dean," Castiel said. "I was just leaving."

"Cass, wait a second," Dean said quickly, grabbing the angel's sleeve. "Dad?" John knew that Dean was looking for some kind of acknowledgement of his earlier speech about Castiel.

"Everything's fine, Dean," John gave his son a small smile. Dean looked at his dad curiously but he didn't question his dad, putting his arm around Castiel and walking with him.

"You just don't learn, do you Pops?" John took out his gun and pointed it at Gabriel, firing it. Gabriel snapped his fingers and turned the bullet into a shower of flowers.

"What was that?" Sam shouted.

"Don't be messin' up my house!" Bobby shouted. John rolled his eyes. Bobby would be worried about that.

"Target practice!" John said. Gabriel smirked. "Don't call me Pops."

"Uh huh, and I'm not gonna continue calling Dean Dean-o," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Listen here, John. I'll accept whatever you throw at me. I deserve it, even if you can't actually do anything to really hurt me. But leave Castiel and Dean alone. Cass hasn't done anything bad since he first got his wings and flew a little too close to the sun. Major bad sun burn, let me tell you."

"Is there a point to this story?" John demanded. The smirk on Gabriel's face faded and Gabriel turned serious.

"The only reason Cass didn't smite your ass right here and now for suggesting removing that mark on Dean's arm was because your Dean's dad. Even if the kid won't admit it himself, he's crazy about Dean. Just leave the mark alone," Gabriel said.

"What does the mark mean?" John asked.

"You got it right. It might as well be a brand," Gabriel said.

"Gabriel," John growled.

"Gabe?" Sam called. "Why is the Impala pink?"

"I'm gonna bake you in holy oil, you shrimp angel!" Dean shouted.

"Sorry, got to jet," Gabriel grinned, snapping his fingers. John glanced out the window and grimaced when he saw the pink Impala but then a little devil began whispering into his ear and he smirked, very much comforted by the little devil. If John didn't find a way to kill Gabriel, the little devil whispered, Dean certainly would because he turned the Impala pink.

Dean was a little too obsessed with his car.

* * *

At dinner, John was beginning to expect angels popping up randomly. He was expecting Castiel or (Heaven forbid) Gabriel. Now that he had been introduced to angels, nothing could really surprise him anymore. Nothing except for Castiel appearing in the dining room with his clothes blood soaked and looking worse for wear.

"Dean," Castiel said before he fell forward.

"Cass!" Dean said, grabbing for the angel as his legs let out on him. He grabbed the angel around the waist and pulled him so that he was leaning on Dean. "Crap, Sam, help me out here. He's heavy." John took Sam's place instead, wrapping one of Castiel's arms around his neck.

"Sam, go get the first aid kit. I'll help Dean get him to the couch," John said. "What do you think happened?" Dean gave him an annoyed look.

"If I knew do you think I'd be-" Dean cut himself off. "I don't know! How the hell would I know?" Worried. Dean was worried.

"Dean, here," Sam said, shoving the first aid kit into Dean's hands.

"I'll-" John offered but Dean shot his father a look that made John stop talking. He knew that look. It was the same look that John often had when he was protecting his boys. It was the same look Mary had had when something seemed off.

Mary…

"Make sure you sew him up tight," John said. He stood up and walked out of the room with Sam. He took one last glance at the concentration etched into his oldest son's face as he began to prepare Castiel to be sewn up. John didn't miss when Castiel's eyes opened and he gave Dean a small smile. "Can't his angel brother heal him?" John asked.

"I tried calling," Sam said. "He's not answering. I'm going to go try again." He headed outside, shouting for the archangel.

"Cass, what're you doing?" Dean asked. The words were tough but the tone had no bite as the angel fumbled to lift Dean's shirt sleeve. Dean must have known what he wanted because he lifted the sleeve to reveal Castiel's mark. The angel laid his hand on his mark as best as he could in his awkward position. John was sure that if Castiel was standing up, the mark and his hand would fit together perfectly. Dean shifted so Castiel's hand covered more of the mark.

"It's still there," Castiel whispered with relief present in his voice.

"Well where'd you think it went? Nantucket?" Dean griped.

"Dean," Castiel frowned.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said. "Where'd you think it went?" Castiel didn't answer, his hand tightened on Dean's arm and he closed his eyes. "Hey, don't you fall asleep on me! Open your eyes, you feathery bastard!" Castiel's eyes fluttered open again and they stayed obediently open as Dean went to work on Castiel's wounds.

John had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched.

"Cass? Where did you think it went?" Dean tried again.

"_That… brand on his shoulder, is it permanent?" _

"_It is my mark," Castiel said._

"Nowhere, Dean," Castiel said.

"You're a shitty liar," Dean growled. Castiel's hand rose to Dean's face, caressing his cheek. John turned away then, knowing that this wasn't something that he was supposed to intrude upon. He walked outside towards the back of the house and walked outside into the salvage yard.

"Mary… he's your boy, alright," John sighed.

* * *

John wandered outside of his room to check on his son and the patient. With Castiel out of the woods, both angel and human had fallen asleep, or rather, human had fallen asleep and angel had temporarily closed his eyes. Dean had refused to leave Castiel's side, even when Castiel had told him he was alright and not in any immediate danger.

He had avoided seeing the angel, not wanting to face him. He had caused his son grief. His words had somehow caused the angel to worry about the mark…

John made his way to the couch where Dean and Castiel were. If they were the same as when they left them, Castiel was lying down on the couch and Dean was sleeping on the angel's lap. Sam had left a few books for Castiel to read on the night stand. The angel was currently reading.

"Castiel…" John said.

"Hello, John," Castiel said, placing the book off to the side.

"Uh, how're you feeling?" John asked.

"I am fully healed. Gabriel sped up my healing process," Castiel said.

"He was here?" John asked.

"Yes,"

"That… your mark, it means a lot to you," John said gruffly.

"It does," Castiel nodded.

"What does it mean?" John asked.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to, John," Castiel said.

"This isn't making me feel better," John said, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel better," Castiel said. John rolled his eyes.

"A match made in heaven," John muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing," John said. "You should probably be here when he wakes up."

* * *

John stretched and then walked out of the bedroom he was using. He did a double take when he heard Dean's voice- or rather, what Dean's voice was saying. He paused behind the wall, staying out of sight.

"Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?" Dean asked. Did his son really just say that?

"Dean, I've touched you before. Many times," Castiel said. Okay… so he wasn't dreaming… why the hell not? Did they finally get their acts together?

"Cass, Cupid called. Says he wants my heart back," Dean said.

"Your heart hasn't left your body," Castiel frowned.

"Can I take your picture, Cass? I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas," Dean said.

"Do you hear what I hear?" John asked when Sam appeared next to him.

"What time do you have to be back in heaven?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you asked me that two weeks ago. My answer is still the same," Castiel said.

"Dean's way of making Cass feel better," Sam rolled his eyes. "And trying to introduce him to humanity."

"By using pick up lines?" John asked.

"Dean, what are you doing? My vessel's clothes have never interested you before," At that line, John and Sam jetted to look around the corner to see Dean helping Castiel sit up, having the angel lean against him. Dean turned to grin proudly at his dad and Sam.

"Yep! Made in Heaven!"

If John hadn't seen his son worried about the angel with his own eyes… he would have never believed it.


	6. Hunting With Castiel Part 1

Thanks Shannara810, XbrokenXstarsX, SwoopingOwlSavior, watergoddesskasey, I love my knght in red, XXXHells Angel of deathXXX, xc2010, the-ice-cold-alchemist, Shadow Cat17, and TheDevilsDaughter267 for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Sorry this chapter took a little while to get out. I had writer's block.

_Chapter 6: Hunting with Castiel (Part 1)_

* * *

"Okay girlies, need you for a case if you're done with your vacationing," Bobby grunted, throwing a newspaper on the table. Sam was the first to react and he picked up the newspaper, scanning through it quickly.

"Four hikers, two tourists, and three bikers MIA," Sam read. "Wendigo?"

"That's what I thought too at first. Did some digging and apparently all the people who've gone missing were at a bar and left with someone they didn't come with," Bobby said.

"So it's a siren," Dean groaned. He hated sirens.

"Best guess," Bobby grunted. "I got the copper blade but the blood-" Castiel disappeared and then reappeared with a jar of blood.

"Done," he said.

"Where did you get that?" Dean asked. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"So when do we head out?" Sam asked.

"Soon as possible," Castiel said, reading over the article.

"You're not going anywhere," Dean corrected with a glare, grabbing the newspaper from Castiel. Castiel turned towards Dean with a frown.

"Dean," Castiel said. In that one word, Castiel was saying a lot. John looked between his son and his son's angel. Sam had sighed and looked away, chatting with Bobby more about the case. Dean and Castiel were neck and neck in a staring contest but of course, Dean blinked first. Neither looked like they were willing to give way.

"Do you remember what happened _last time _you went on a hunt without me?" Castiel demanded in his low, grating voice. Dean glared back, not willing to back down.

"It was a troll," Dean defended himself.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you hunted a siren?" Castiel asked.

"Shut up. Shut up!" Dean said. Castiel raised an eyebrow and stood up when Dean did.

"I do not take orders from you, Dean Winchester," Castiel growled. "I'm going."

"No, you're not," Dean grounded out. "You just got done healing from whatever crap you got yourself into! You came in a bloody mess!" Castiel's jaw was set stubbornly as he met Dean's eyes.

"Try and stop me," Castiel said, turning around and walking past John in a flourish of trench coat and anger.

"You're trying to tell an _angel _he can't do what he wants?" John snorted. "You are aiming for a one way ticket to Hell. Again."

"Let's get going," Dean said. "Cas-" Castiel disappeared and then when the Winchester men looked out the window, they found Castiel seated comfortably in the front seat. Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean groaned in frustration and Sam winced.

"I should drive," John said.

"I like that idea," Sam said.

"No-" Dean protested.

"Do you want to let Cass drive? Because you're not driving right now," John said. Dean glared at him but handed the keys to his dad anyways. Dean and Sam took the backseat and Dean was grumbling angrily to himself about being banished to the backseat.

"Can sirens affect angels?" John asked.

"To an extent," Castiel answered. "Angels are meant to resist temptation."

"And angels who sleep?" Dean grunted. Sam gave Dean his patented bitch face. Castiel tensed up and John thought the angel would pull a disappearing act. Before Castiel got the chance to take the spotlight and disappear, another angel decided to steal it.

"What's going on?" Gabriel grinned, appearing in between Sam and Dean. John swerved the car in surprise, making Sam and Dean shout out. Sam groaned and Dean rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Gabriel?" Sam asked, mentally deciding he'd be the only Winchester calm enough to talk to Gabriel without attempting to kill him.

"Just checking up on my little bro," Gabriel grinned, reaching forward to pinch Castiel's cheek. Castiel swatted Gabriel's hand away, fixing him with a glare. "Isn't he adorable? We should put his picture on one of those little diaper bags and-"

"And I'm not in the vessel of an infant, brother," Castiel said in a clipped tone. Dean huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well you've checked on him now so-" Dean said but Gabriel interrupted him, putting both his arms around the Winchester brothers.

"Don't be so eager to get rid of me, Dean," Gabriel chastised. "Cassie boy-"

"Do not call me Cassie boy,"

"- is only part of the reason I came," Gabriel continued on. "I'm here for Sam."

"Gabe, I'm going on a hunt," Sam said pointedly.

"That's alright. I'll make this quick. Here, I have something for you," Gabriel said, snapping his fingers and a bag appeared in Sam's lap in a flourish of confetti and streamers. Sam looked surprised and a red blush dusted his cheeks. Dean glared at Gabriel.

"You're picking all that confetti crap up," Dean told Gabriel.

"Uh, thanks, Gabe… but it's not my birthday," Sam said.

"Can't return a gift Sam, its bad manners," Gabriel said cheerfully. "Didn't Dean teach you any manners?" Sam blushed and muttered something under his breath as he pulled the seemingly endless tissue paper out of the bag. John was looking through the rear view window warily as Sam continued pulling tissue paper after tissue paper out. Dean's eye was beginning to twitch. Even Castiel was glancing back to see what was in the bag.

"Gabriel… stop using your grace for this," Castiel chastised. Gabriel pouted.

"You're no fun," he said but he snapped and the next time Sam was able to reach into the bag, he pulled out a photo frame. Sam looked slightly confused for a split second but the recognition dawned on his face. Dean tried to look over Gabriel and Castiel craned his head to look more.

"Gabriel, this is…" Sam said, slightly breathless.

"Figured you'd want to see the kids and all, being such a history nerd," Gabriel winked. "Well, don't let them get killed, Cass. I will see you all _later_." Gabriel raised his hand to snap but Sam grabbed his hand quickly before he could.

"Uh, thanks. A lot," Sam said, looking like he wanted to say more. It was suddenly getting very crowded in the car, Dean thought as he shifted ever so slightly.

"No problem, Sam," Gabriel said. Sam released his hand and Gabriel snapped himself away.

"What?" Sam asked when he saw Dean looking at him. Dean smirked.

"Dude. What the hell was that? Could you be any more of a girl?" Dean snickered, fluttering his eyelashes and making his voice go up several octaves. "Oh, Gabriel, thank you soooo much for the picture- hey!" he said when Sam punched his arm.

"Shut up! I don't sound like that!"

"You do too!"

"Boys, no fighting in the car!" John ordered. "If you're going to fight, do it outside!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"This is going to be a long ride," John sighed glancing at Castiel.

But the angel had somehow managed to fall asleep somewhere between Gabriel leaving and jerk.

* * *

"He still asleep?" Dean asked when they all piled out of the car.

"Yeah, he is," John said. "Gonna carry your princess?"

"He is not my princess!" Dean growled. "Cass, come on, get up." He opened the door and nudged the angel. "Come on, I'm not carrying you. You're heavy." John deadpanned and Sam just rolled his eyes. John had a sneaking suspicion that the only reason Dean wasn't carrying Castiel was because one, yes, the angel was indeed heavy, and two, he had a male vessel.

"What's the picture of?" John asked Sam as they left Dean to wake up a sleeping Castiel.

"Huh? Oh, Gabriel got me a picture of his four children," Sam said, showing him the picture.

"That's… interesting," John said, unable to bring himself to say "sweet." Because really, who could say that the world's largest snake, an eight legged horse, an agent of Hell, and a giant wolf, and their dad was "sweet"? But Sam seemed to like it… the boy couldn't stop the small smile that refused to leave his face.

"It's better than the time he sent chickens to lay chocolate eggs because he thought Sam ate too much rabbit food," Dean grunted, finally having gotten Castiel awake. Although, the angel was still in a sleepy daze, not sure whether to lean on Dean or the Impala, as Dean had an arm slung around him. He finally settled for blinking rapidly when Dean pulled away to grab his duffle bag.

"So we getting this show on the road or what?" Dean asked.

"How are we going to go at this?" John asked. "We probably shouldn't all go in together."

"That's assuming it hasn't already seen us," Sam reminded him.

"Well Brightside, it probably doesn't know _who_ we are," Dean said. "Unless Cass is giving off some weird neon saying pointing at him saying, 'look at me! I'm an angel!'" Castiel didn't exactly react but his frown grew deeper.

"An angels grace isn't exactly subtle," Castiel admitted. Dean groaned and Sam sighed.

"So it probably knows that we _are_ hunters and on top of that, _who_ we are," John frowned. "Great. Just great."

"Well at least it's better than going in blind about knowing whether it knows we're hunters or not," Sam said. "We're just going to have to play this one close to the belt."

"So Cass should probably stay here," Dean said.

"No," John contradicted.

"What?" both of his sons said, one sounding confused and the other sounding disbelieving.

"Think about it. What creature wouldn't want to get their hands on an angel?" John asked. "He's-"

"We are not using Cass as bait," Dean protested.

"Dean-" Castiel protested.

"I said _no_," Dean snapped.

"It's my decision," Castiel said.

"Like hell it is!" Dean said.

"Dean, think logically," John said. "How else are we going to draw a siren out with three hunters here?"

"No, no way," Dean shook his head. "Sam? You got a say on this?" Sam looked torn. He was getting looks from three different but imposing figures. Finally, he sighed, practicality winning over Dean's feelings for the angel.

"Dean, he said it himself; angels were born to resist temptation," Sam said.


	7. Hunting With Castiel Part 2

Thanks Romennim, Sydney Mechelle, hamithehamister, JantoFan1311, Shannara810, Riddle Master 101, the-ice-cold-alchemist, kyatariina, akuma-river, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Eminnis, PsychoticNari, and Shadow Cat17 for reviewing!

I'm not exactly happy with the way season six has been featuring Castiel but I'm kind of thankful because now the chapter sort of goes along with season six. No spoilers, so don't worry about that.

_Chapter 7: Hunting with Castiel (Part 2)_

* * *

"Dean," Castiel said.

"What?" Dean grunted, not turning away from cleaning his gun.

"We need to talk," Castiel said.

"I've said everything I need to say," Dean snapped.

"Well I haven't. Dean, what was going on earlier? You've never had a problem using me as bait before," Castiel said. Dean loaded the clip into the gun, giving it a thorough check through before setting the safety on and setting the gun down.

"Well when you put it like that…" Dean grumbled.

"Dean," Castiel said. "What's going on? Is it because it's a siren?" Dean didn't answer but he also didn't deny it. He didn't know how Castiel knew but somehow he did. "You don't like the loss of power, the loss of choosing your own fate and you don't want the same thing to happen to me."

"Are you reading my mind?" Dean demanded.

"Of course not, Dean," Castiel said. Dean sighed and motioned for Castiel to sit on the bed, taking the gun he had just put together apart.

"Put it together," Dean said. Castiel raised an eyebrow and took the gun from Dean, putting it back together quickly. "Keep it on you."

"Dean, if the siren manages to-"

"Well don't let it," Dean said. He looked as though he wanted to say something but then he decided not to. Instead, he grabbed a shotgun off the bed and tucked it in the waistband of his pants behind his back.

John sat next to Castiel, smiling charmingly at the two women who approached them. Castiel looked nervous and John laid a hand on the angel's shoulder, patting him hard on the back. Castiel looked startled as he turned to John but it did the trick.

"Hello ladies. I'm John. This is my nephew, Cass," John said, adding a pretend pride to his grin as he practiced the lie. "Just finished his term of service for our country."

"Oh, a soldier! How brave!" the blonde gushed, latching onto Castiel's arm. "You must be so brave!"

* * *

Dean was beyond pissed and he was sure it was deterring more than a few girls away from his side. The blonde that had been at his side earlier had left in a huff. He hadn't really been paying attention to her anyways. He only had eyes for Castiel, his father, and who they were interacting with. So far, Castiel was more occupied with the blonde, who was laughing, no doubt at Castiel's abruptness. Dean growled and turned away.

Sam caught his eyes and pointed to the women. He gave Dean a questioning look but Dean shook his head. He doubted any of the women were the sirens. Dean's hands clenched into fists as he watched the blonde Castiel was with brush her arm over Castiel's arm.

"What you're feeling? It's called jealousy," Dean jumped, almost spilling his beer when he turned around and saw Gabriel.

"What the hell are you doing here? You can't just pop in a public place!" Dean hissed.

"I didn't. I walked through the door like a normal person," Gabriel said, "Yeah, bartender, I'll take a rum and coke."

"What the hell would I be feeling jealous about?" Dean grumbled. Gabriel snorted.

"Come on, Dean. You may have a thickhead but even you've got a limit to your thickness," Gabriel said.

"I'm not jealous," Dean said.

"Yeah, right," Gabriel snorted.

"Shouldn't you be watching Sam?" Dean asked, glancing at his brother and a girl who had light brown hair doing some serious CPR, and then doing a double take. "Shit. It's targeted Sam."

"Who the hell is that?" Gabriel growled.

"The siren, Gabe," Dean rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. I meant who's it impersonating?" Gabriel growled. Dean didn't really see why it mattered until Castiel was already making his way over to Sam, standing there until the siren parted from Sam. Castiel and the siren said something to each other before they began making their way outside. Dean cursed and followed the three outside, John already heading out and Gabriel on his heels.

"-would have been too obvious. Really, angel, you wear your heart in your eyes," the siren was saying with a smirk. Castiel frowned.

"That is none of your concern," Castiel growled.

"I'm just trying to do you a little favor, angel," the siren said. "But this one seems good enough to eat." Gabriel didn't wait to find out what the siren was about to say. He lunged forward but Castiel moved, getting in his way.

"What the hell, Castiel?" Gabriel growled.

"I need to talk to it," Castiel insisted.

"It has Sam," Gabriel snarled.

"I won't let it hurt Sam," Castiel said.

"Cas, what the hell, man?" Dean demanded but Castiel never took his eyes off of Gabriel. John stood wearily off to the side, not liking the way the angel was blocking his brother from the siren.

"Do you think he's under its spell?" John asked. Dean stared at Castiel, not sure whether he wanted Castiel to be under the spell or not. Being under the siren's spell would mean that Castiel didn't know what he was doing- but it would also mean that Castiel wasn't on their side anymore. Being not under the siren's spell…

What the hell was the angel thinking?

Castiel looked to his side instantly and appeared in front of Dean as the siren drew a gun out. Gabriel froze as it handed another one to Sam with a smirk.

"Shoot your angel, Sam," the siren said.

"That won't kill me," Gabriel warned.

"No, but how are you going to feel afterwards when you realize he shot you on his own accord?" the siren asked.

"Cass, stop him! Whatever you want to find out, we can do it a different way!" Dean demanded. Castiel looked at Dean and then, with a look at his brother, he nodded. Gabriel appeared behind Sam, wrestling with him to get the gun, the siren's spell boosting Sam's strength. Castiel appeared in front of the siren, hand on its forehead.

"Who are you impersonating?" Castiel demanded in a whisper. The siren grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the siren asked.

"Close your eyes!" Castiel ordered. Gabriel wrestled the gun away from Sam, shielding the man's eyes. Dean and John covered their eyes as Castiel exorcised the demon.

When the light faded away, Gabriel was kneeling next to Sam, who was refusing to look at him. Castiel was looking straight ahead. John and Dean were staring at the three in front of them. Dean didn't have the reaction time to stop his father from grabbing Castiel's collar and punching him. Castiel's face merely moved to the side and John held his hand in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John demanded, ignoring the pain. "What were you thinking?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you," Castiel said.

"No but you have to explain yourself to me," Dean growled. "What the hell, Cass?" Castiel didn't bother to look ashamed or even repentant as he and Dean stared him down. Gabriel stood up then and looked at Castiel. Castiel raised his eyebrows and a loud screeching noise let the Winchesters know that the angels were communicating with each other.

"Dude!" Dean protested. The screeching stopped.

"Brother, if you know what's good for you, you will take your leave now," Gabriel said, his hands clenched into fists. Castiel regarded his brother carefully and then disappeared. "Castiel wanted to know why the siren didn't target him… and who Sam's little… dream girl was."

"Why would he want to know that?" Dean demanded.

"Hell if I know," Gabriel snapped. "Come on, Sasquatch. You've got some explaining to do." He pressed two fingers to Sam's forehead and disappeared with the younger Winchester.

"What just happened?" John asked.

"We got owned by a pair of angels and a siren," Dean grumbled.

"I'm getting a drink. You coming?" John asked.

"I'm gonna take a drive," Dean grunted. John nodded and let his son walk away. He looked up at the sky and then waited until he heard the slam of the car door.

"Castiel, you get your ass down here! I have a bone to pick with you!" John growled. "Damn it, Castiel!"

* * *

Castiel would have gone to John, if another Winchester hadn't called him down first. Castiel heard John's… prayers, if they could be called that and appeared in Sam's room, now only occupied by Sam and himself, as Gabriel had left seconds earlier.

"You could tell, couldn't you?" Sam swallowed.

Castiel didn't know how to deny it.

"Your ideal person… is a mix of Gabriel and Jessica, correct?" Castiel asked and in misery, Sam buried his face in his hands. Castiel, unsure of how to handle the situation, made his way over to Sam and patted his shoulder gently.

"There… there…" Castiel said.

* * *

Dean got his own visit from an angel. Gabriel appeared in the passenger's seat and Dean swerved the Impala with a curse. Dean glared at the angel but then he turned his attention back to the road when he saw Gabriel's brooding features.

"You pissed off too?" Dean asked.

"Don't I know it," Gabriel said.

"Wanna grab a beer?" Dean asked.

"Why not?" Gabriel said. "It's not like this night is getting any better on its own."


	8. Lightly Questioning Castiel

Thanks RaidersEcho, Schizophrenic Dreamer, SeraphimXII, harmonyhelms, Eminnis, AdoreTheAngel, TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel, twilightmecrazii, floatxxaway, hamithehamister, DionysusDaughter98, Yawwii, d767468, Romennim, MemoriesOfNobody, Shadow Cat17, kyatariina, PsychoticNari, and MrsTripTucker for reviewing!

Whoa, 96 reviews! Thank you all so much!

Sorry this took so long to get out. I wasn't sure where to go after the last chapter.

_Chapter 8: Lightly Questioning Castiel_

* * *

Gabriel had transported Dean via angel mojo back to Bobby's. Gabriel had taken pity on the older Winchester and knocked him out when he began mumbling nonsense- some he could make out and some he couldn't. When he had begun blubbering about Castiel, Gabriel sighed, deciding to intervene since Dean probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning anyways.

"You know you're in love with him, right?" Gabriel asked.

"Who's Him? Not in love with any Him. In love with Cass. Aren't you an angel? Thought angels were 'posed to know this," Dean said, obviously drunk. "Don't they gotsa book o'... o' soul… soul mates up there?"

"Alright, kiddo. You've had more than enough," Gabriel sighed, laying his hand on Dean shoulder and knocking him out. "At least one of us was able to get drunk."

"How much did he drink?" the bartender frowned, seeing all the shots and the empty bottle, having left the bottle upon Dean's orders.

"Not even half," Gabriel said, putting Dean's arm over his shoulder and walking out with him. He waited until they were outside out of everyone's sight to disappear.

* * *

Castiel waited with Sam until the youngest Winchester fell asleep, despite Sam telling him he should go talk to Dean or something. Castiel stared out the window and then turned back to a sleeping Sam, taking him back to Bobby's and finding a blanket for him. He pulled the blankets up to Sam's shoulders, like he had seen John and Mary doing in the Winchester's memories. He then hesitated and patted Sam on the head. Satisfied, he left, leaving it to Gabriel to tell John where his boys were.

John already hated Gabriel more than Castiel, after all. There was no reason to change that.

* * *

Things were tense between the idjits, Bobby noticed. _All _of them. He was really getting tired of it and although he was sure John was getting tired of it too, John was a part of the group of idjits. Dean and Castiel, who were normally glued to the hip, were barely speaking to each other except they couldn't go five minutes without looking at each other. Gabriel had stopped his usual morning pranks, like turning the stairs into a ramp so Dean fell forward, and started showering Sam with gifts- corny things that Sam wouldn't like but Gabriel, being Gabriel, didn't know his gifts were alienating him from Sam even further.

Sam and Castiel had somehow managed to come to some understanding, despite that Dean was obviously Castiel's favorite Winchester which pissed Dean off and caused him to argue childishly with Sam. Sam knew what was going on and had even called Dean out on it but Dean just up and left for a few days and Sam hadn't called him out on it since. Gabriel had stopped with the gifts and had started trying to make Sam jealous by stopping by to grab a drink. With Dean. That earned him Castiel's disdain, although the blue eyed angel probably had no idea why he was upset.

"Here," Bobby said, tossing another case in front of Dean.

"What's this?" Dean asked.

"Ghost. Take Cass with you and get the hell outta my house until this… whatever _this_ is, is solved," Bobby spat. "Go on, angel boy. You're going with him."

"Bobby-" Dean tried to protest.

"Don't argue with me, boy," Bobby warned. "You come back here still fighting, I'm getting my gun out."

"You're getting sick of it too?" John asked as his son complained under his breath as he stormed up the stairs to collect his things and the angel disappeared and stood next to Sam, outside on the porch.

"I've been sick of it," Bobby snapped. "Sick of the rest of you too." John rolled his eyes and took it in good stride as the older hunter stormed away.

* * *

"So Bobby's making you and Dean take a case together? Good luck with that," Sam snorted.

"I suspect he is tired of the way we have been acting. I did not think we were that obvious," Castiel frowned. Sam belted out a laugh but it died when he looked at Castiel and realized the angel wasn't being sarcastic. Sam shook his head as the angel continued looking at him with a confused expression.

"Cass, a word," John said. Castiel tilted his head but followed John away from Sam. John wondered if the angel was as uncomfortable as he was, but nothing showed on his face. He did have a bone to pick with the angel but after Sam had shot him down and said it wasn't Castiel's fault, John had let it go. "I can trust you with my boy?"

"You don't have to ask," Castiel said, eyes turning a stormy blue, as if he was insulted- which John suspected he probably was. Well, at least Dean and Castiel were fighting, which meant John didn't have to worry about Dean trying to rip him a new one for getting Castiel to protect him.

On the bonus side, he didn't have to worry about Castiel becoming his son in law for a little bit longer… John was secretly hoping the "little bit longer" would turn into, oh, "indefinitely."

But even John could tell something was wrong with his sons just because they were fighting with the angels. Just because he wasn't around often, didn't mean he couldn't tell when his sons were in a mood or not.

"Just what are your intentions with my son?" John asked. Castiel tilted his head and his brow furrowed and John thought he was taking his time to think of an answer-

"Is that a stupid question?" Castiel frowned. John blinked, expecting any answer but _that_. "Dean says stupid questions are questions people ask even though they already know the answers."

"Cass, I wouldn't have asked if I knew the answer," John said, eye twitching. He resisted the urge to go for his gun.

"My intention toward your son is protecting him," Castiel said.

* * *

When Dean was finished packing his bag, Castiel was already in the passenger's seat. Dean let out a sigh and slid into the driver's seat, turning on the engine and listening to his baby roar to life with satisfaction.

"Let's get this over with," Dean said. Castiel didn't answer him as Cold As Ice by Foreigner belted out on the radio. Castiel reached forward to change it, accidentally turning the radio off. He frowned and began pressing buttons to turn it on again before Dean got annoyed and batted his hand away from the buttons, turning it on himself, back to Cold As Ice.

"Driver picks the music, passenger shuts his yap," Dean said. Castiel glared at Dean and then at the radio, changing the song himself. It began playing Bon Jovi's You Give Love a Bad Name. Dean glared at Castiel and changed the song back. Castiel changed the song back through use of his angelic mojo.

That continued until Castiel reached over and moved the wheel to keep Dean from running into a sign and Castiel dryly suggested, "Would you like me to drive?"

* * *

"Alright, let's go," Gabriel said, hauling Sam out of the chair he was sitting in from behind. Sam tipped the chair over as he was forced to get up.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sam demanded, trying to pull loose of Gabriel.

"If Dean and Cass are going to go on some hunt alone together, so are we. It's romantic," Gabriel huffed.

"Going hunting isn't romantic. It's Bobby's way of getting them to make up," Sam insisted.

"Great. We'll do that," Gabriel said. "Where do you want to go hunting? Peru? Beijing? Phoenix? California?"

"Gabriel, stop! Just stop, okay! I'm not going on a hunting trip with you," Sam said. "I've got one of my own already. It's pretty easy and I can do it by myself." Gabriel's grin slowly disappeared and his grip loosened on Sam's wrist.

"You don't want me to go with you?" Gabriel asked. Sam sighed, wondering if this was how he made Dean feel when he used his puppy dog eyes. It was a really good thing that Dean didn't know Sam knew when he was using his puppy dog face and could turn it on at will.

"I'll be back in a week- two tops," Sam said. "It's an easy hunt. I need this." Gabriel disappeared in an instant and Sam sighed, collecting his duffel bag and heading out towards the truck Bobby was lending him for his hunt.

"You sure you don't want company on this?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be back soon," Sam said. John nodded and watched as his son got into the car. He had looked over the hunt and he wasn't worried at all.

He didn't give a thought to the lack of worrying being because he figured a certain archangel would most likely be watching over Sam.

* * *

"Dean, the cemetery is other way," Castiel huffed.

"No, it's not,"

"Yes, it is,"

"No, it's not,"

"Dean,"

"Cas,"

"Dean…" Castiel frowned. "This has been going on since the siren. If we keep fighting like this, you may get injured."

"I'm not new at this!" Dean bristled.

"That is not what I meant and you know it! Stop trying to pick a fight with me!" Castiel growled. "I have apologized, Dean! Sam agreed with my actions. They benefited him in the long run! What are you angry about?" Dean and Castiel glared at each other before Dean turned away in a huff. Castiel sighed again.

"Dean,"

"What?"

"The cemetery is that way," Castiel said.

* * *

Sam wasn't so sure he was right about the hunt being easy anymore. The "two weeks tops" excuse he had given Gabriel was just in case he didn't feel like heading back to Bobby's right away. Now, he was beginning to think he might actually need a whole week, and if his luck was really bad (and he was a Winchester), he'd need the whole two weeks.

But at least it was better sitting around the house all day with a grumpy Dean and an overly affectionate, feeling neglected archangel. Castiel was okay, even more so as of late. Bobby was Bobby and John was his father.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Cas, I have a favor I need to ask of you," Sam hesitated._

"_What is it, Sam?" Castiel asked._

"_Well, it has to do with the siren," Sam said._

"_Alright," Castiel said._

"_It's probably going to go for me," Sam said. "And when it does… I need you to see who it looks like."_

"_Why?" Castiel frowned._

"_Because… I have to know," Sam said. "For sure."_

"_Shouldn't you only desire one person?" Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly. _

"_I wish it were that simple, Cass. I should only desire one person but…" Sam shook his head. "Do you think you can do it?"_

"_Yes,"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

In hindsight, they probably should have explained to Dean what happened but Sam was still not ready to talk about what Castiel had discovered- even with Castiel. If it had been Sam and Dean who were fighting, the fight would have probably been over already but Dean was really mad at Castiel for doing something asked of him… not that Dean knew Sam asked Castiel.

* * *

"I told you this would happen," Castiel growled, purposefully pouring an extra amount of alcohol onto Dean's wound. Dean hissed and tried to retract his wrist but Castiel held it firmly, glaring at him as he did so.

"Well you don't got to be a butcher about it," Dean growled, wincing as Castiel sewed his wound together. "Can't you just mojo me okay or something?"

"What are you going to do every time you get hurt, Dean? Wait for me to 'mojo' you back to health? Come within inches of health just because I am capable of doing so?" Castiel growled. "Hold still. No, this is going to teach you a lesson. You need to take better care of yourself."

Wincing again as the needle pierced his skin, Dean supposed he did deserve the harsh treatment Castiel was giving him. He had ignored Castiel's order to get the hell out of there and he'd been thrown into the wall. The ceiling came down on him and he was buried under there until Castiel released his true form (he had heard the screams and had been forced to close his eyes even through from under the cement blocks) and made his way through the cement to get to Dean.

That was only after he'd had knives tossed at him and he got a broken wrist from landing wrong on a fall. Then Castiel had arrived, unable to find the remains. He hadn't known Dean had gone to dig up the bones and there was no hair leftover.

"Cass, I'm sorry, okay?" Dean said. "I thought- ow!"

"'Sorry'," Castiel huffed. "Sorry doesn't keep you _alive_, Dean!" Dean looked away and Castiel's stabs with the needle suddenly became gentler. Dean knew better than to comment about the sudden change. Castiel tied the stitch off to begin dabbing the cuts Dean's face with alcohol.

"Hold still," Castiel said again, only this time it was softer.

"Cass?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I'm listening now. About the siren thing," Dean said. Castiel stopped dabbing Dean's cheeks for a moment.

"Sam asked me to figure out who the siren became for him," Castiel said. "And that's what I did. Put this on your lip." He handed Dean an icepack which Dean took.

"So how do I look? Still hot, right?" Dean smirked. Castiel tilted his head. He looked as if he'd gone twelve rounds with a ghost- which he had, minus eleven.

"You look as if…" Castiel paused, remembering what Dean had been trying to teach him. "Yes, Dean. You still look hot."

"Good. You too, you know," Dean said, looking away. Castiel smiled despite himself and set back to work on playing doctor. "Where'd you learn this stuff anyways? I didn't teach you."

"Jimmy knows the basics. I asked Bobby to help me expand on my knowledge in case there came a day when my powers wouldn't work," Castiel said. "Arms up." Dean winced as Castiel wrapped the bandages around his torso. He frowned when the angel took a marker and began writing.

"What're you doing?" Dean frowned.

"Writing when these should be taken off," Castiel said smoothly- because he was… and then some.

_These should be taken off in two weeks._

_Someone call my Father and let him know I won't be home for awhile because watching Dean Winchester is a full time job._

That was considered a pickup line, right?


	9. Thinking About Liking Castiel

Thanks Lover of Angelus, tmmdeathwishraven, The Histrionic Catatonic, Paradox-Imagination, CV, the-ice-cold-alchemist, Shadow Cat17, firgodes7, twilightmecrazii, Eminnis, Effiny, DionysusDaughter98, MrsTripTucker and harmonyhelms for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

_Chapter 9: Thinking About Liking Castiel_

* * *

"Don't tell me I hafta tell you to behave too," Bobby told John who was pacing on the porch, waiting for his sons to return home. John huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm a grown adult, Bobby," John said.

"So are the boys," Bobby pointed out. John glared at Bobby and the man shrugged. "Just calling it like I see it. Don't do that thing you do when they get back, alright?"

"What thing?" John asked.

"Oh, you know what thing," Bobby said pointedly. "Oh, come on John! Sam's told me the horror stories of Dean bringing a girl home or him bringing a friend zone. You go all papa bear on them and then chase whoever's over away."

"I do not!" John defended. "And Dean only bought that girl home for one reason. He didn't know I was back at the motel and Sam certainly wasn't home." Bobby shook his head, thinking what it said about John that he had gotten used to calling motels "home."

"Yeah, and I heard about you pretending to be a butcher the one time Sam brought a friend home," Bobby said.

"Hey, we were leaving that town at the end of the week. Sam didn't need to get attached," John said. Bobby rolled his eyes. The image of John coming out of the kitchen with a butcher knife and an apron covered in blood and wearing an evil smile came all too easily to Bobby's mind. Bobby shook his head in exasperation. Then there was the time he had gone back to the motel where the boys were residing and had a sawed off and Dean was with a girl "watching" a horror movie and the time John has just tossed Sam's friend out the door- literally.

A car horn blaring brought the older men to attention as the Impala drove up to the house, Dean grinning and Castiel looking as he normally did.

"Guess it worked," Bobby said, walking to the car to get the duffle bag Dean had brought out of the car. "How'd it go?"

"Dean got injured," Castiel said.

"What?" Bobby demanded.

"A few stitches. Its fine, Cas sewed me up," Dean said. "Pretty good for a hunt."

"You two seem to be getting along," John commented as Dean walked by him. Dean paused for a second.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Dean grunted and then asked louder. "Where's Sam?"

"Just missed him. He called this morning, said he'll need a little bit longer," Bobby said.

"He alright?" Dean asked.

"You know Sam. If he needs a partner on the case, he'll call for one," Bobby said. "Boy's got a good head on his shoulders." Dean nodded, accepting the information as true before trekking inside. Castiel followed Dean inside like a puppy. Something was back to normal, at least. John sighed, at least Castiel took care of his boy. Perhaps the angel wasn't _that_ bad.

* * *

Fairies- the blue fairy, to be exact. Pixies (yes there was a difference). _Rumpelstiltskin?_ At first Sam had thought the fairytale come to life strange but brushed it off as part of the job. After all, he fought demons and werewolves and all kinds of creatures, what was a fairy or a pixy added to the mix? But when Rumpelstiltskin came up to Sam demanding his firstborn son…

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted. "Get down here!" Sam crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the angel, but Gabriel wasn't Castiel and didn't come at his favorite Winchester's beck and call. Well, there was one thing Dean always said that did the trick. Hopefully it would work with Gabriel.

"Gabriel, get your feathery ass down here!"

"Geez, don't have a cow. What do you want?" Sam turned around to find the archangel in a bathrobe and sweatpants.

"Gee, how about my firstborn child Mr. Grimm?" Sam asked sarcastically. Gabriel smirked.

"Yeah, I thought you'd get a kick out of that, bookworm," Gabriel said. "Took you long enough, Sammy-boy. I thought you'd solve it a little sooner than this. What was the giveaway?"

"He asked for my firstborn son. That had 'Gabriel' written all over it," Sam snapped. "What is going on? Why did you make up a case for me to solve?" Gabriel regarded Sam calmly.

"Think about it, Sam. You're smarter than this," Gabriel said. Sam threw his hands up in the air, running one through his hair, trying to fight the exasperation down.

"I have been at this for two weeks. I have been solving a _fake_ case that _you_ created when I could have been working on an actual case- one that would have saved lives!" Sam shouted. To his frustration, Gabriel never lost his calm exterior. "And there was no way you could have just made up the case so that Bobby would give it to me! He wouldn't have agreed! The clues from the newspapers don't even add up completely to your case," Gabriel inhaled and then let out his breath.

"You're right, Sam. There was a case- a different case. I came here and… accidentally took care of it," Gabriel said. Sam scoffed.

"Accidentally. Right," Sam said.

"Look, the guy owed me a favor anyways and if you hunted him, he wouldn't have gotten to pay up. This wasn't just some ploy to keep you safe, even if that's what the end result achieved. Besides, you liked this case. No one died, no one got hurt- except the mother who thought she was giving her firstborn away- she's just an awful mother, I mean, giving your firstborn child away-"

"Gabriel," Sam said.

"And you got to use that noggin of yours," Gabriel said. "You wanted a case. I got rid of it by accident so I gave you another one. What's the harm in that? You wanted a case, I gave you a case. You wanted time on your own, I gave you time on your own. I don't understand, Sam. I gave you what you wanted."

"No, you didn't," Sam said and walked away, leaving Gabriel stunned and frowning.

* * *

John sat in the armchair and instead of watching the television, he was mostly concentrating on Castiel and Dean out of the corner of his eye. He had seen Castiel and Dean interacting over the last few days… and had interacted with Castiel himself a few times over the days.

* * *

"_This sink was broken yesterday…" Castiel frowned._

"_Yeah, I fixed it for you," John grunted. "You know, for an angel, you don't know too much of the practical stuff," Castiel raised an eyebrow, looking rather unimpressed._

"_For a father, you're not very good at the father stuff." John bristled and Castiel disappeared with a smirk. John let out a huff. At least the angel could hold his own. He'd need it, dealing with a Winchester._

* * *

After Bobby had overheard that little ordeal, he had chewed John out and then had told Sam, who also called to chew John out. Apparently, Bobby had broken the sink of purpose to give Castiel something to do while Dean moped as he waited for Sam to come home. Since then, realizing that Castiel meant something to both his sons and friend, John decided to make something of an effort…

* * *

"_You're turning that screwdriver wrong," John said instead. "Righty tighie, lefty loosie." Castiel looked at his task at hand and began screwing in the screw the opposite way he had been before. When it was finally tightened, he turned to John._

"_Thank you," Castiel said._

"_Uh huh," John said, walking away._

* * *

But anyways, John had a hard time thinking about trying to like Castiel while Dean was leaning back leisurely on the couch, arms spread out against the length of it. Castiel was leaning forward; chin resting on his hands with his brow furrowed. If Castiel leaned backwards, Dean's arm would technically be around the angel's shoulders.

"I do not understand. Why does she love both of them?" Castiel frowned. Dean rolled his eyes and John shut his eyes tightly.

"Why are we watching this crap?" John asked.

"He turned on the television and refuses to change the channel," Dean said. "At least it's not porn again." John frowned and turned to look at Castiel and Dean but the door opened.

"Hey, you're back," Bobby said hurriedly as Sam let the door slam behind him. "How was the hunt?"

"Bogus," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, looking over his shoulder to see his brother obviously not in a good mood. "Something happen?"

"Yeah, Gabriel,"

"What're you talking about?" Dean asked.

"He took care of the hunt Bobby gave me by 'accident'," Sam gestured with his fingers. "So he gave me some fake hunt to make up for it."

"Seriously?" Dean snorted. "He didn't just say 'hey, there's no hunt here. Go somewhere else and find a different one'?"

"You'd think, instead of wasting my time!" Sam growled. "And he used Rumpelstiltskin- like I'm a kid!"

"Rump-a-hood-a-what?" Dean asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin- he takes your firstborn child in exchange for a favor," Sam explained. "Then I had 'Rumpelstiltskin' coming up to me and asking for my firstborn child in exchange for solving the case!" Dean snorted and got up to follow his brother who went to grab a beer out of the fridge.

"Your firstborn child? Like we're gonna have kids…"

"So… are things fixed?" John asked when his sons disappeared into the kitchen.

"Never ask that," Castiel and Bobby toned at the same time.

"They are very awful at pretending," Castiel said. Bobby and John's brows furrowed as they looked at the angel. "Did I say something odd?"

"Don't worry about it, Cas," Bobby sighed.

"So, uh…" Sam said.

"We're cool," Dean said. "Okay?"

"Yeah okay," Sam said. "Dean-"

"Aw, come on, Sam. Don't start with the emotional crap. I'm not your sister," Dean said. "We're cool, okay? Now can we drop it?"

"Yeah, sure okay," Sam said.

"Okay. We're good," Dean said and grabbed one of the beers out of Sam's hands. He paused before he exited the kitchen. "Did you actually give your firstborn kid away?"

* * *

"Where's Dean?" John asked, seeing Castiel by himself on the couch.

"He said something about going fishing," Castiel said.

"Dean doesn't fish," John frowned. "He hated fishing when he was a kid. He could never catch anything."

"He fishes in his dreams," Castiel said. John decided some things were better left unanswered.

"You ever been fishing, Castiel?" John asked.

"No," Castiel frowned.

"Wanna learn?" John asked.

"I believe I would like that," Castiel agreed.

* * *

"Catch anything?" Bobby asked.

"Nah, fish ain't biting today. Where are Cass and Dad?" Dean asked, a fishing pole in his hand as he came back through the door.

"Fishing, same as you," Sam said. "I thought they were going to the same spot you were at?"

"I didn't see them. Wait- did you say they went fishing?" Dean frowned.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

"Aw, crap," Dean muttered.

"What?"

"Last time Cass went fishing, he wasted forty dollars of weights, the hook caught on his jacket and he fell into the river," Dean said, neglecting to mention that he had also pulled Dean in by accident as well. "Where's Gabriel? The stairs haven't turned into a ramp lately."

"Probably taking care of my firstborn child," Sam huffed.

"Huh. How's that working out for him?" Dean asked.

"I'm hoping the kid turns out like you if Gabriel's raising him," Sam said.

"Her," Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You ain't spitting out a boy. If you're ever gonna be a father, you're gonna have a bunch of little girls, princess ," Dean said. "Bunch of whiny little girls who talk about makeup and their feelings…"

"Yeah, and you'll love them all and spoil them to death," Sam smirked.

"Aw, shaddup," Dean grunted.

* * *

"I don't know what I did wrong," Castiel said, looking dreadfully confused as both he and John sat in the river with the fishing equipment.

"Neither do I," John huffed, lifting himself out of the water. "How did you manage to get us both in the river?"

"That's what Dean said when this happened..." Castiel tilted his head, getting out of the river.

"I can't believe I ever thought about liking an angel," John growled under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriel was up on his cloud, smirking as gorgeous women he wasn't looking at fed him grapes.

"Sorry bro, gotta even the playing field with daddy-in-law somehow," Gabriel smirked.


End file.
